Reunion
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Bolin, Mako, & Korra were enjoying the day at the park until a group of Equalist attack them & take Mako & Bolin. Korra now has to find them & get them back but when she finds the Equalist's hideout she finds two adults tied up in a cell & she wants to know what's so special with them why aren't they with the other prisoners? She finds out and is shocked to see who they really are.


**Hiii :) Okay, so this is a short story for The Legend Of Korra. It does have some Makorra in it but this short story is mainly about how Korra, Mako and Bolin were all hanging out at the park, enjoying a nice peaceful day until a group of Equalist attack them. The Equalist chi- block Korra and she blacks out but the Equalist take Mako and Bolin. Now, Korra has figure out where the Equalist took her friends and has to get them back without getting caught herself. But, when Korra finds the Equalist's hide-out, she finds all the prisoners they have taken. All the prisoners were kept together but two adults. What's so special about the adults? Will Korra get her friends out before Amon takes their bending?**

**-This story has Mystery, Romance and Family. :3**

* * *

****Hey, I know the story is a bit long but please give it a chance, thanks!****

**I hope you enjoy the storyy :)**

_**Please comment and let me know how you like it, thankk youu. ^_^**_

**I OWN NOTHING, I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA. Just the ideaa :3**

* * *

**-Reunion-**

When Mako was only eight years old and Bolin was six years old, their parents died. Mako saw his parents get murdered by two Firebenders. Mako has had that memory and flashback all his life but he always felt like someting was wrong. Something didn't make sense. That whole night didn't make sense but there was something else. A piece of the story was missing . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Korra, Mako and Bolin were walking in the park enjoying the nice warm weather. Mako and Korra are holding hands while Bolin is running around chasing Pabu. "Hey, Korra! I bet you can't catch me!" Korra smirks at Bolin, "Oh, you wanna bet, my friend?" Bolin begins to run for his life and Korra laughs, "I'll be back shortly. Love you." Korra quickly kisses her Firebender boyfriend then runs off after Bolin. Mako sighs and watches the two people he loves the most running around, having fun.

Korra was using her Earthbending to give herself a few boosts but Bolin did the same, so it made no difference. Mako finally caught up with them and he sits down on a small bench. "Get back here!" Korra screams. Bolin laughs and makes a sharp turn, making Korra fall on the floor and slamming her face against the wet grass since it was rainning two hours ago. Mako instantly stands up and is about to run over to Korra and sees if she's okay but then she stands up quickly and runs after Bolin once more. Mako sits back down and relaxes as Bolin and Korra continue their game. Mako watches them run back and forth, the same game him and his brother use to play when they lived on the streets.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

An hour later Korra still couldn't catch Bolin, so she decided to sit down next to Mako on the bench. Mako put his arm around Korra's waist and she rests her head on his shoulder. Bolin runs over to them and sits on the floor in front of them, "Aw, you're done, Korra?" Korra begins to laugh, "I'm wiped out, Bolin." Mako laughs, "Hey. why don't we get some lunch?" Korra and Bolin both jump up and nod. "Let's go!" Korra screams. Mako and Bolin laugh and they all run towards the small food stand in the midde of the park.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hello, sir." Mako says to the man. The man looks up at us and tries to hide the shocked expression on his face. "Um, sir?" Mako asks when he sees the man staring at Korra. The man clicks a small button and asks, "You're the Avatar?" Korra slowly nods. The man nods slowly and takes a step back. Korra eyes the man then quickly realizes what's going on. The man . . . is an Equalist!

Korra's eyes widen and she quickly blasts fire at him. Mako and Bolin take a step back and look at her confused. "Why did you do that for?" Mako yells at her. Korra continues to blast fire at the man and he continues to block them, "He's an Equalist!" Mako and Bolin's eyes widen and they quickly join in on the fight. The Equalist takes out two electrified kali sticks and starts to swing them around. Korra watches the man closely. She eyes the man and when he goes to use the electrified kali sticks on Mako her eyes widen. "No!" Korra screams and jumps in front of Mako taking the hit for him. "AHHHHH!" Korra yells as the electric runs through her whole body. Mako's eyes widen in horror and he screams, "No, Korra!" Korra's body falls to the floor and her eyes shut. Mako bends down next to her and moves the hair out of her face. Bolin throws a rock at the man and it hits him right in the stomach. Bolin smiles at that until four more Equalist come and run towards him. "Mako, I need some help here!" Bolin screams as he gets ready to fight them all. Mako looks at Korra again and then jumps up and runs next to his brother. Both, Earth and Fire hit the Equalist. One Equalist down, two down, three down then finally, the last one . . . down. It wasn't over though, seven more Equalist come and attack them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Korra's eyes begin to open again and she slowly stands up. She looks forward and sees Mako and Bolin surrounded by Equalist; all of them holding electrified kali sticks. Korra shakes her head and makes a fist. She takes the water that was in the fountain near by and throws it at the Equalist. One of the Equalist shouts out, "It's the Avatar! Get her!" Another shouts out, "No! Amon wants her friends! Get them!" Korra cocks her head to the side and doesn't understand why Amon would want Mako and Bolin instead of her. Korra cracks her knuckles and shakes her head, "I don't think so." She picks up two huge rocks and throws them at the Equalist. She blasts all the fire out of her and hits the Equalist as hard as she can. She knocks a few out but more and more just come. At the corner of her eye she could see Mako and Bolin fighting against six Equalist but then they electrocute Mako and Bolin making them fall to the ground. They chi-block them then ties them up. Korra shakes her head and a tear comes down her cheek. She was surrounded, she was not going to win this one. Her friends were going to be taken away from her, she was going to be knocked out. And that is exactly what happens.

The Equalist electrocute Korra in the back and in her two sides. Korra screams as loudest as she can and tears run down her face. They then chi-block her and throw her to the ground. Her body lays there, still as anything. As they were putting Mako and Bolin into the Equalist truck, Mako was screaming to Korra. "Korra! Korra! Wake up, come on! Korra! I swear if you hurt her anymore I'll kill you! Korra! She better not be gone! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! Korra!" The Equalist slam the door shut and Mako continues to scream. Bolin just sits in the corner of the truck with slient tears coming down his face. He has been taken before, he has been thrown into a truck before tied up not knowing where they are taking him. He was scared before and still, even more scared now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Korra's eyes opens slowly and she moans in so much pain. She blinks a few times to adjust her eyesight. She sits up very slowly and moans again. "Ugh, stupid Equalist!" She puts her hands on her sides and squeezes her eyes shut, hoping the pain would go away. It didn't. She uses her Earthbending to help her stand up and she tries to remember everything that happened.

_At the park with Mako and Bolin,_

_Having a great time with them,_

_Going to go get some lunch,_

_Man was really an Equalist,_

_She attacks the man,_

_The man startes to use electrified kali sticks and goes to hit Mako,_

_Takes the hit for Mako,_

_Hits the ground,_

_Mako sees if she is okay,_

_Bolin fights off the Equalist but back up comes and attacks,_

_Bolin and Mako get surrounded,_

_She gets up and fights them,_

_Mako and Bolin get surrounded,_

_They get electrocuted, chi-blocked, and tied up,_

_She gets surrounded,_

_She gets electrocuted,_

_She hits the floor,_

_They take her friends,_

_She blacks out,_

_She fails her friends._

Everything rushes back and she remembers everything that happened. It all comes back at once and she gasps for air. She falls to her knees and punches the ground, "Ugh! Dammit! Why did I let them take Mako and Bolin! Ugh! I'm the Avatar! I'm suppose to be saving people! Protecting people!" She closes her eyes shut and squeezes them tightly and slams her fist on the ground again. "Ugh!" She sighs and stands up slowly but quickly regrets it once the pain begins to start again. "I have to find them. I will find them. I'm not waiting for Tenzin . . . or Lin . . . or the police . . . no. I will find them on my own. Okay, where exactly do I start?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Korra arrives at the Air Temple Island, exhausted. She runs to Naga's stable and gets her ready to leave. She sets her up and jumps onto her back. She was about to storm out of here until Tenzin walks in. Tenzin smiles at her then turns on the light, "Hello, Korra-" he stops when he sees the brusies on Korra and the cuts. His eyes widen and quickly starts to question her, "What happened? Who did this to you? Was it Amon? The Equalist?" When he mentioned 'Equalist' she moans and Tenzin stares at her, "What happened?" Korra sighs, "Mako, Bolin and I were walking around at the park and we were about to get some lunch when an Equalist was there and he attacked us. We all fought then he had some backup come and- and . . ." she couldn't finish. Tears ran down her face and Tenzin starts to walk towards her, "And what?" Korra shakes her head, "They took them, Tenzin! They took Bolin and- and Mako! They took them! I couldn't protect them! I failed them, Tenzin. If anything happens to them . . . it will be my fault. I have to find them! Alone . . . I need to do this alone." Tenzin shakes his head, "You need some sort of backup. You can't take them all on at once, Korra. Let us help you." Korra sighs, "Alright." Tenzin nods slowly, "Stay here, I'll go get Lin." Korra sighs, "I'm sorry Tenzin . . ." As Tenzin was walking away she Earthbends him to the wall. "Ahh!" he screams as he hits the wall. Korra takes a deep breath then rides away with Naga as Tenzin screams after her.

***With Mako and Bolin.***

Mako and Bolin finally wake up after being knocked out when they arrived at the place. Mako was tied up on one wall and on the other side of the room Bolin was tied up on the other. They were hanging from the wall with their hands above their heads and their heads dangling loose. Mako moans in lots of pain and slowly let his eyes move towards to where Bolin is. He tries to move but he was all tied up. He squeezes his eyes shut then opens them slowly again. "Ma- Mako?" Bolin chokes out. Mako's eyes dart to his brother and replies, "Ye- yeah, I'm here. You- you okay, bro?" Bolin moans, "Ehh, had better days, what about you?" Mako gives a light chuckle, "Same." Bolin stares at his brother, he looks so beaten up, sad, angry . . . like he isn't here. "Bro . . . she- she's fine." Mako looks up slowly at his brother, he looks at him, confused, "What?" Bolin rolls his eyes, "You don't have to protend. I know you're worrying about Korra," Mako winced at the sound of her name, "Korra is strong, I'm sure she's fine." Mako sighs, "I guess you're right but- but I want to make sure she's okay, I want to know she's safe."

***With Korra.***

"Ugh! Where are you?" Korra screams through the city. "Come on you have to be here somewhere!" She sighs and continues to ride on Naga. "Where would an Equalist hideout be?" As she was riding Naga and yelling and complaining, an Equalist truck rides right past her. Korra's head flies up and smirks, "Thank you. Come on Naga, let's go." Naga runs after the truck but tries not to make it noticable. The Equalist get out of the truck and makes sure no one is watching them, then they walk over to the side of the gate and carefully clicks a button and the metal gate rises. The Equalist go back in the truck and goes into the secret hideout. Korra smirks and jumps off of Naga, "Stay here, girl." She kisses Naga on the head then focuses on the metal gate. "Okay, I'm not a metalbender so now what?" She thinks for a minute then smiles, "But I am an Earthbender who could smash things." She cracks her knuckles and then picks up a huge rock and smashes it against the metal gate. She keeps smashing it until it finally makes a dent. "A dent? That's what I get? Come on! Break!" She picks up another huge rock then smashes it against the metal gate again. It breaks off and Korra jumps up and cheers, "Yes! Finally!" She smiles at Naga, "Mako and Bolin, here I come." then she runs inside.

Korra walks around the hideout and sighs, "Grr, where do they keep their prisoners?" "You'll find out soon enough." Korra turns around and sees an Equalist holding a electrified kali stick. She grins at the man in front of her, "Or, you could just show me." She blasts fire at him then pushes him against a wall. The man moans and tries to get out of Korra's grip but it was no use. Korra slams him against the wall again and yells in his ear, "Show me where they keep the prisoners!" The man nods slowly and then leads her to them. Korra passes a few cells with people in it but she didn't see Mako or Bolin. The man leads her to the end of the hallway, "That was it." Korra shakes her head, "Liar. Where is Mako and Bolin?" The man sighs, "Follow me." He takes her down another hallway. They continue walking down the hallway and Korra was looking around. They pass one door that Korra stops in front of. "Why are these two people in a different cell from everyone else? What makes them so speical?" The Equalist elbows Korra in the stomach and runs away. Korra puts her hands over her stomach and waits a few seconds for the pain to go away, "Greeeeat, now they're going know I'm here. This is going to be fun. Now, what's so speical about these people?" She opens the door slowly and peeks her head inside. She sighs in relief when there is no Equalist are inside but suddenly she hears a cough and she jumps up in defense mode. She looks up and sees a man and a women chained up against the wall. They have brusies, scars, cuts and blood all over them. Their hair was messed up and their clothes were ripped and had blood on it as well. Korra stares at them for a few minutes then snaps herself back into reality, "Who- who are you two? Why are you two in your own cell away from the others?" The man eyes Korra, "So, you're not an Equalist as well?" Korra shakes her head, "No, I'm not don't worry. But, I have a feeling they'll becoming soon. So . . .? Why are you two here?" The women was shaking and there was so much fear in her eyes. The man across the room from her then speaks, "Amon . . . he wants us for some- some bait. My wife and I were attacked a few years ago. They told our family we were dead. Our son, he watched us get attack . . . he probably thinks we're dead. Our another son, he is probably so emotionly scarred. I wonder what happened to them. I wonder if they're even alive." Tears run down both, his and his wife's eyes. Korra feels a pit in her stomach, "I'm so sorry. I will get you out of here. Are you two benders? Did Amon- did he take your bending?" The man shakes his head, "Surprisingly, no. I don't know why though. I don't what he has planned. I'm an Earthbender and my wife is a Firebender. Oh, and by the way, my name is Marcus and this is my wife, Starr." Korra smiles and nods, "Nice to meet you, um I wish it was under better circumstances but yeah, my name is Korra." Marcus looks at Korra, confused and thinks to himself,_ 'Korra . . . Amon said a girl named Korra was the Avatar. Could this be her? Should I ask?'_ Korra runs over to the man and starts to try to get the chains off. "So, what was your sons names?" Starr smiles and slowly answers, ". . . . . .Mako . . . and . . . Bolin." Korra eyes widen and she screams, "What? Mako and Bo- Bolin?"

They both look at her, confused. Marcus nods, "Yes, why?" Korra blushes, "Um- uh- well you see- um . . . well-" Marcus rolls his eyes, "Yes?" Korra sighs, "Well, Mako is um- well- um- okay Mako is my boyfriend and Bolin is my best friend. Also, they're both my teammates in Probending." Marcus and Starr's eyes widen and they scream in unison, "What?" Korra bites her lip, "Yeah . . .but wait- you're suppose to be dead! Both of you!" Marcus shakes his head, "Amon wanted everyone to believe that. How- how are they?" Starr stares at Korra while she continues to undo Marcus's chains. "After you both died- well when everyone thought you guys died- Mako and Bolin lived on the streets. Mako took care of him and watched over him. Mako is more on the serious side and Bolin, he is so loveable and friendly. Mako works at the Power Plant and he is the Firebender and captain for Probending. I'm the Waterbender and Bolin is the Earthbender. They live in an apartment above the arena. Mako is eighteen and Bolin is sixteen." Starr stays slient and Marcus sighs, "Wow. I- I don't even know what to say. Where- where are they now?" Korra froze, "Uh . . . well umm, you see there is a small problem- but! But I am taking care of it!" At that second four Equalist come running in. Korra sighs, "Well . . . I'm trying to take care of it." Starr shakes her head, "There is no water here! You're a Waterbender, how are you going to beat them." Korra smirks, "I got this." The Equalist run after her with their electrified kali sticks in their hands. Korra easily dodges them and then on Equalist shocks her in her side. Korra screams and falls to her knees. "No . . . not . . . again!" Korra stands up and quickly blasts huge flames out of her fists. Starr and Marcus stare at her, shocked. She's the Avatar. Korra throws them all to the ground and knocks them out, expect for one. Korra forgot all about Marcus and Starr being in the room and she picks up the Equalist and slams him against the wall, "That's it! Where are they? Where are my friends?" The Equalist was scared, "Wha- what fr- friends?" Korra slams him against it harder, "Where are they? Where is Mako and Bolin? Dammit, tell me! Now!" Starr and Marcus gasp. The Equalist was about to answer but was intrupted by a certain masked man, "Why don't you just ask me?" Korra turns around and faces Amon. "Don't worry, they're save and sound. I'm keeping a good watch on the two. Korra hands turn into fist, "Let them go! You want me! Not them! I'm here now . . . just- just let them go." Korra was now begging. Amon laughs, "Now, where would the fun be in that? Oh, and by the way, your precious Firebender won't stop screaming for you. I thought I should pass the message down. The other one, just sits there and watches his big brother scream and fight . . . oh and he watches him get shocked." Korra shakes her head, "You hurt him and I'll-" Amon cuts her off, "You'll what? Kill me? Come on, Avatar, I thought you were smarter than that. Oh, and to come alone, I have to give you credit, your are one smart but dumb girl." He laughs and Korra has had enough, "Shut up. Just shut up! Where are they?" Amon raises his hands in defeat, "Okay fine, I'll bring you to them. All three of you will go." Amon gets Starr and Marcus and then looks at Korra, "You run or scream or fight or do anything, I will kill them all. Understand?" Korra slowly nods and follows Amon.

***With Mako and Bolin.***

"I hate this." Bolin states. Mako chuckles, "Same here." Bolin sighs, "So, any ideas how to get out of here?" Mako shakes his head, "Nope, you?" Bolin shakes his head and sighs. The door then opens and Korra walks in first. At first, Mako and Bolin got so happy. "Korra! You're okay!" Mako screams with a smile on his face. Korra shakes her head and then Amon walks in. Mako eyes the masked man, "Oh." Korra sighs, "Yeah." Amon laughs, "I got you two a present, since I'm a nice guy." Korra rolls her eyes. Bolin and Mako look at each other, confused. Amon smiles under his mask and he calls out to the Equalist, "Bring them in." At that moment, it feels like Mako and Bolin's lives were just flipped upside down. When their parents walk into the room it feels like everything froze. It feels like a new life . . . a new chapter was just born. Mako stares at them, shocked. Bolin eyes get watery, "M- mom? D- dad?" Mako shakes his head, "No . . . they died. They died in front of me when I was eight. It- it can't be them. It's not them." Korra shakes her head, "It is, Mako. This was Amon's whole plan. They were bait if they ever needed to get to one of us." Amon sighs, "Okay, I'll give you three minutes to have this small, reunion then I'll come back for the next part of my plan." Amon and the Equalist leave and lock the door. Starr runs up to Mako and hugs him tighty but Mako couldn't hug back because of the chains. Marcus runs to Bolin and does the same, then they switch. Korra leans against the wall and closes her eyes. Getting as much rest as she could before Amon comes back. Marcus was trying to break the chains and Starr was talking to both her sons. A few seconds later, chains drop to the floor and Bolin is free. Marcus then goes to Mako and tries to break the chains. A few seconds later and those chains were broken and they were all hugging and talking and smiling and laughing. Korra stays there, against the wall with her eyes shut. She feels the blood spill from her back, she must of reopen the cut the Equalist gave her she thought. She feels so weak. Suddenly warm, bloody arms were wrap around her and she got scared at first but when she opens her eyes and sees it is Mako she relaxes. She wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his shoulder. Mako kisses her head and holds her tightly. Korra quietly whispers to him, "I'm sorry. I failed you. You and Bolin." Mako shakes his head and puts his finger under her chin and makes her face him, "No, don't ever say that. You didn't fail Bolin or me. You came, didn't you? You found our parents, didn't you?" He smiles and kisses Korra on the lips. Korra smiles into the kiss and whipsers, "I love you." He smiles and kisses her again, "I love you too, Korra." Marcus, Starr and Bolin were talking and they were smiling on how Mako was being happy with someone he loves.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The door slowly opens and Amon steps in, "How was our family reunion?" No one answers and they just give him dirty looks. Marcus and Starr were sitting on the floor in the corner and Bolin was sitting in front of them. Next to Bolin was Mako then Korra. Mako had his arms protectly around Korra and Marcus had his around Starr and Starr was holding Bolin's hands. Korra sighs and stands up. Mako tries to stop her but she gives him a reassuring smile and he let's her go. Korra walks over to Amon and stares at him, "What do you want?" Amon smiles under the mask, "You're so stupid. Do you know that?" Korra smirks, "I may be stupid, but I at least have people who care about me. More than I could say about you, who actually deeply cares about you?" Amon's hands turn into fist, "You have a lot to say." Korra nods, "You're damn right I do." Amon laughs, "Well, how do I get you to shut up? Who's bending should I take away first?" Korra eyes him down, "You won't touch any of them." Amon lowers his face so he is only inches from hers, "Who's going to stop me? You? I will take their bending anytime I want." Korra shakes her head, "Over my dead body, Amon." Amon smiles, "That could be easily arranged." Mako's hands turn into fist and he is about to stand up until Starr pulls him back down, "Don't, Mako." Mako sighs and continues to watch Korra and Amon have a stare down. "Why don't I make you a deal, Amon? You and me, one on one. I win, they go . . . you win, you let them go but you could have me. Amon smirks, "Avatar Korra, you have yourself a deal." Korra nods, "Good." Amon nods, "Oh and let's be fair. One on one. Fair match. That also means, no bending for you." Korra's eyes widen and his hand move too fast for her to block it. He chi-blocks her and she screams. Mako's eyes widen, "Korra!" Korra puts out her hand to him, "Stay, I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'm the Avatar, remember?" He sighs and stares at her. She smiles at him then faces Amon, "Where we having this match?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Amon blindfolded them all so they can't see where they were being taken. All of them were going. When they get to the room Amon throws Korra in the middle of the room and tells her to stay put . . . or else. Korra does so and she now waits. Amon and the Equalist tie Bolin, Mako, Marcus and Starr up against the wall. The chains holding them tightly against the wall. He removes the blindfoldes then he walks over to Korra and takes her's off. Amon unties her and makes her stand up. "You ready, Avatar?" Korra sees her friends tied up, "Why are they here?" Amon looks at her friends then at her, "To watch you lose." Korra sighs, "Okay, whatever. Bring it on." Amon smirks, "It will be my pleasure."

Amon and Korra first have a stare down and then Amon goes to go punch her but Korra ducks and dodges it. Korra kicks Amon in the back of the leg twice until he falls then she kicks him in the face. Mako was losing control, he was so scared for Korra. Korra easily dodges the moves and she hits him a few times. "Come on, is that the best you got?" Korra taunts. She jumps in the air, spins and kicks him in the face. Amon starts to get mad and takes her by her hair and throws her against the wall. "Ahh!" Korra screams. Amon takes her by her hair again and slams her face against the ground, "Ugh!" Korra moans. She could feel the blood coming down her forehead. _'Come on, Korra. You have to win. Let's go.'_ Korra pushes him off of her and she kicks him in the stomach. She quickly dodges his swings at her and tries to hit him. Korra was starting to feel weak but she could see Amon was getting tired too. She just needed at least two more good hits at him then she would win. She stares at his movements and follows them carefully. She watches where he goes and when he goes to hit her, she slides on the floor, goes pass him and kicks him in the head. Amon yells in pain and Korra smirks. Amon was starting to get mad, more mad than before. He kicked Korra in the face with his heavy black boot. "Ahh!" Korra screams as she hits the hard, cold floor. Amon stands over her, "You put up a good fight but not food enough. Say goodbye, I have no use for you." Amon took a sharp knife out of his pocket and Korra's eyes widen with fear. "You- you wouldn't!" Korra yells. Amon laughs, "Yes, yes I would and I am. Goodbye, Avatar Korra. Mako screams at the top of his lungs, "No! Korra!" Amon lifts the knife and smiles. He then slams the knife into Korra's stomach. She screams and screams and tears run down her face. "Ahhhhh!" Korra keeps on screaming. The area around her was now filled with blood. Her eyes slowly begin to shut, "I . . . love . . . Mak-" Her eyes shut and that's when her heart stops as well. Mako couldn't even scream any more. Tears ran down his face and he whispers quietly, "I . . . love you . . . too, Korra." Bolin was sliently crying and trying not to look at Korra's body.

Korra eyes slowly open and she looks around. "Greeeeat, I'm in the Spirit World. Not the time, Aang! I have to save my friends!" Korra screams. She then hears Aang's laugh and she turns around to find Aang sitting next to a tree, "Korra, this is actually the perfect time." Korra sighs, "I have to go back, can't we do this another time?" Aang sighs, "Aren't you happy you're finally here?" Now it was Korra's time to sigh, "Blah, you're right. Okay, but can we make this quick? I have to get back. They're in danger. Amon- he'll- he'll kill them. Aang nods slowly, "Korra, you are half alive and half dead right now." Korra looks away, "Oh." Aang nods slowly, "Yeah . . . 'oh'. Listen, you could go back, but, you have to remember, you can't die when you're in the Avatar State. Then the cycle of Avatar's will die. You have to try to control your anger and whatever else you feel. You don't have time to master it now but later, maybe you will. It is hard to do. Now, are you ready?" Korra smiles and nods, "Let's do this." "Oh, and Korra?" "Yes?" "Do me one more thing, tell Katara I love her and miss her and when the time is right, I'll be waiting here for her." Korra smiles and nods, "Yes, of course."

Amon walks slowly over to Mako and the rest of them. "Now, who shall go first? Mako? What about you? Or maybe your baby brother, Bolin? Or your parents perhaps?" Mako stares him down, "Don't you dare touch them." Amon laughs, "Right. Okay, sure, whatever makes you happy." Amon looks back at Korra body and laughs. Mako's hands turn into fist, "Don't look at her!" Amon looks back at Mako, "You have lots of demands, don't you?" Mako spits in his face and Amon sighs, "Maybe I'll just kill you as well. You could be with your dead 'girlfriend' the failer of an Avatar!" Mako stares at him down, his amber eyes with dance with fire in them, "You'll regret saying that." Amon laughs and rolls his eyes, "Sure, right, okay. Whatever you say." He walks towards Korra's body and kicks it, "Pathetic." Amon stares at her and then . . . it happens. Korra's eyes flash open and they are pure white. Korra's body slowly rises into the air and she blasts him away with the four elements: Air, Fire, Earth, Water. Amon slams against the wall and Korra throws rocks at the wall making it fall on top of him. Korra faces her friends and walks over to them. With one pull, the chains rip out of the wall. They were all free. Korra throws another rock at the other wall, making an exit. They all run to it expect Mako. Mako stays with Korra. Every Avatar's voice speaks, "Mako, leave. Korra will be fine. Amon will be punished." Mako shakes his head, "This place is going to collapse! Come on, we have to get out of here!" Korra faces Amon and then she feels someone taking her hand. Mako grabs her hand and pulls her down. She slowly closes her eyes and collapses in Makos arms. Mako picks her up and runs out of the hideout with her.

"Thank goodness you are alright!" Starr screams when she sees Mako running out of the building with Korra in his arms. Bolin runs over to them, "Is she okay?" Mako nods slowly, "I think so." Bolin nods, "Amon?" Mako sighs, "Still in there. Come on we have to go." Bolin nods, "The police will be here soon, they're on their way." Mako nods and walks down the hill; everyone follows.

When they reach the end of the hill, Tenzin and Lin Beifong was waiting for them. "Korra!" Tenzin yells. He runs to them and looks down at her, "Is- is she alright?" Mako nods slowly, "She will be . . . I think. She was stabbed in her stomach. She died at first but then she woke up and went into the Avatar State." Tenzin nods slowly, "Aang. He must of helped her." Tenzin gives a small smile. Come on, Oogie will take us back to Air Temple Island." They all nod and they all get on Oogie.

***At Air Temple Island.***

Korra was laying in her bed, sleeping. Mako was sitting next to her, on the bed and Bolin, Starr and Marcus were sleeping on the couch in Korra's room. Mako was holding Korra's hand and staring at her. He stared at her for hours and hours. "Come on, Korra, wake up. Please . . . I need you. I love you." He sighs and continues to stare. He kisses her hand and holds it tightly. "Can you stop staring at me?" Korra asks with her eyes shut but a smile on her face. Mako gasps, "Korra?" Korra opens her eyes slowly and smiles at him, "Hey, City Boy." He laughs and kisses her. He puts both his hands on her cheeks and kisses her for minutes. He never wanted to let her go but they both needed air; they were both also very weak. Mako stares into her big blue eyes, "I missed you." Korra kisses him again, "I missed you too. Oh, and by the way, Amon sooooooo regretted for saying that about me." Mako laughs, "You heard me yell at him?" Korra nods, "Yepp, thank you." She kisses him again and then she hears Bolin, "Korra! You're awake!" Starr and Marcus wake up and see what's going on. They smile and walk over to Korra's bed, next to Mako and Bolin. "Hi, Avatar Korra." Starr says with a smile. Korra shakes her head, "Please, call me Korra." Starr nods slowly, "I'll let you rest now, thank you for helping me reuniting me with my family." Korra smiles and nods, "It was no problem, you're welcome." Mako smiles at his mother then at Korra, "She's the best." Korra rolls her eyes and kisses him. He kisses back and sighs, "You need your rest I'll go get everyone." Korra shakes her head, "I don't want to see anyone but you right now. Oh! and of course Bolin and your parents." Mako chuckles and nods, "Okay, are you okay though?" Korra weakly nods, "Mhm." Korra sighs and pulls Mako closer to her, "Lay next to me, please?" Mako smiles and when Korra goes to move over she cries out in pain and she holds her stomach. Mako instantly stands up and goes for the door but Korra quickly grabs his hand, "I'm fine, really." Mako sighs and lays down next to her. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly against him. Korra lays her head on his chest and closes her eyes. Mako takes a deep breath and kisses her head, "I love you." Korra mumbles into his chest, "I love you too, Mako."

For the next six hours Korra was asleep and Mako, Bolin and their parents were all catching up. They were talking about everything, everyone, just . . . everything. They all missed each other a lot and they all love one another more than anything. Korra finally woke up and she joined in with the conversation and they were all making plans for a vacation. Korra's family and friends met Mako and Bolin's parents and they all were talking and hanging out. Every day they had something else planned and they all did everything together, like a real family. Because that was what they were, a real family.


End file.
